


The Day of the Unexpected

by ufp13



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the last thing he had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.
> 
> Thank you, Sam. *SQUISHES*

After over a decade on this job, Grissom thought for sure he had seen it all, that nothing could shock or surprise him, but apparently the saying “never say never” did hold a certain truth as he had to realise, staring into his office.

These two – unexpected. Doing that – unexpected. In his office – unexpected. With him standing outside – unexpected. Having a hard-on – not necessarily unexpected, but definitely surprising considering the surroundings and damned uncomfortable, not to mention potentially embarrassing.

When Sara had requested the usage of his office to deal with some unfinished business she had with Catherine that was better taken care of in private, this was the last thing he had expected. Hell, not even that! It would never have made it on the list of things to expect, not even on the last position.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, also knew that he should probably interrupt them, stop them. However, this was a classic case of body over mind. Not that he would ever admit that, considering that he prided himself on making decisions with his mind alone. Yet, there he was, standing outside his office, watching Sara kneel in front of Catherine, teasing her with her mouth. Judging by the expression on her face, Catherine was enjoying herself – a lot. He? Turned on by this? ‘Never!’ his mind screamed. ‘Hell, yes!’ a certain part of his body answered. ‘It’s her!’ Even his mind couldn’t contradict that argument. After all, hadn’t he wondered, fantasised about what she looked like in the throes of passion? But damn, this was not how he had wanted to find out.

Upon hearing a particularly loud moan, he felt himself growing harder still and, after looking left and right, hurried to the nearest bathroom – unfinished business of his own that needed to be dealt with.

Him masturbating in a public bathroom – unexpected. At work – impossible; not.

= End =


End file.
